plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gargantuar Mime
|siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Kolosalny |rzadkość = Legendarna |klasa = |podział = Gargantuar Mime Zombie |umiejętności = Gdy roślina lub zombie niebędący Mimem wykona Dodatkowy Atak, wykonuje Dodatkowy Atak. |opis = Gargantuar Mime ryczy jak żaden inny zombie. On po prostu robi to cicho, oraz po francusku. }} Gargantuar Mime jest legendarną kartą zombie w Plants vs. Zombies Heroes dla klasy . Kosztuje i posiada / . Jego umiejętność pozwala mu na wykonywanie Dodatkowego Ataku za każdym razem, gdy jakakolwiek roślina lub zombie wykona Dodatkowy Atak, pod warunkiem że ta roślina lub zombie nie jest mimem. Historia wersji 1.22.12 *Dodano do gry. 1.24.6 *Zwiększenie zdrowia: z do . Statystyki *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Gargantuar Mime Zombie *'Ability:' When a non-Mime Plant or Zombie does a Bonus Attack, this does a Bonus Attack. *'Rarity:' Colossal - Legendary The Gargantuar Mime groans like any other zombie. He just does it silently, and in French. TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Brainy *'Podział:' Mim Gargantuar Zombie *'Umiejętności:' Gdy roślina lub zombie niebędący Mimem wykona Dodatkowy Atak, wykonuje Dodatkowy Atak. *'Rzadkość:' Kolosalna - Legendarna Gargantuar Mime ryczy jak żaden inny zombie. On po prostu robi to cicho, oraz po francusku. Strategie Z Sam z siebie Gargantuar Mime jest przeciętnym zombie, ale w połączeniu z odpowiednimi kartami może okazać się niszczycielski. Aby wykorzystać go jak najlepiej, gracz powinien posiadać w talii z nim odpowiednią ilość kart, które pozwalają na wykonanie Dodatkowych Ataków (na przykład Lurch for Lunch, Neutron Imp bądź Gadget Scientist) aby mieć jak najwięcej okazji do użycia jego umiejętności. Immorticia i Rustbolt mogą również skorzystać z umiejętności , która również zalicza się do wykonania Dodatkowego Ataku. Dodatkową funkcjonalność tego zombie stanowi fakt, iż wykonuje on Dodatkowy Atak również wtedy, gdy roślina wykona Dodatkowy Atak. Pozwala to na skontrowanie bohaterów z klasy 25pxMega-Grow, gdyż czyni Dodatkowe Ataki, a wraz z tym rośliny z lub takie jak Re-Peat Moss bądź Pod Fighter niekorzystnymi do grania. Jako Gargantuar, otrzymuje on specjalne premie od niektórych zombie, np. Smashing Gargantuara, Wizard Gargantuara, Gargologist czy Cursed Gargolitha, dzięki czemu może on być bardziej kłopotliwym przeciwnikiem. Trzeba jednak pamiętać, że jego umiejętność nie zostanie wykorzystana jeśli postać wykonująca Dodatkowy Atak należy do mimów. To oznacza, że Imitater i wszelkie Gargantuar Mime'y są ignorowane. Oprócz tego, Wing-Nut całkowicie blokuje jego umiejętność, dlatego warto zachowywać ostrożność w przypadku walki z bohaterami z klasy . Przeciw Najlepiej zniszczyć tego zombie jak najszybciej, by przeciwnik nie był zdolny do użycia Dodatkowych Ataków. Ewentualnie można też zmniejszyć jego siłę, by nie był na tyle groźny. Jeśli gracz nie jest zdolny go zniszczyć, może zagrać Wing-Nutem, który całkowicie zablokuje jego umiejętność. Bohaterowie z klasy mogą mieć ogromne kłopoty z tym zombie, jeśli ich talie zawierają dużo kart wykonujących Dodatkowe Ataki, w tym takie posiadające , jednakże Chompzilla może użyć wspomnianego Wing-Nuta, dzięki czemu będzie w stanie bezpiecznie używać Dodatkowych Ataków. Captain Combustible może z kolei używać Imitatera, który po Dodatkowym Ataku nie aktywuje umiejętności tego zombie ze względu na jego przynależność do mimów, aczkolwiek jego niska siła początkowa i fakt, że zmienia się w następną zagraną roślinę czyni to mało opłacalnym. Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Jest to jedna z dwóch kart typu Mime. Drugą jest Imitater. **Co ciekawe, Imitater jest kartą roślin. **Dodatkowo, obie karty zostały dodane w aktualizacji Colossal Fossils. en:Gargantuar Mime Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty zombie Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Karty Brainy Kategoria:Karty typu Gargantuar Kategoria:Karty typu Mime Kategoria:Karty Kolosalne Kategoria:Karty Legendarne